


Unfair

by CookiesNOreo



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: And sad I guess, Blood, Death, Depression, M/M, Major character death - Freeform, Suicide mentions, possible trigger, really short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-03
Updated: 2017-03-03
Packaged: 2018-09-28 02:01:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10064897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CookiesNOreo/pseuds/CookiesNOreo
Summary: Kuroo Tetsurou has never been much of a crier... Until now.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic so criticism is welcome. And honestly, if KuroTsuki is your NoTP, don't bother reading this.

Kuroo Tetsurou has never been much of a crier. Not even when he fell from a tree when he was 8 after his ball got stuck in the branches. He just clutched his arm and slowly got up, not letting his welling tears fall from his eyes. He didn’t cry when he limped to his mother, who immediately saw that something was wrong. He didn’t cry when the medics prodded his arm to see how bad it was. He just sat there and sucked it up, looking like he wanted to scream and cry but never really did so because he can handle this. He was strong like his father had told him. But now…

Sobs and screams tore out of his throat and filled the air as he watched Tsukishima Kei, his boyfriend three years, being wheeled away from and into the ambulance. His body was covered in white but slowly reddening cloth. They just wanted to get some dinner. They just wanted to cross the road to go to the blonde’s favourite Korean restaurant. But the car came out of nowhere. It was all a blur. The push forward. The screeching of tires. Smoke. A scream. The sound of broken bones and the dull ‘thud’ of a body hitting the ground. He stared hard at his love’s face, eyes dull but trained on him. Someone had called an ambulance. Tears filled and fell from his horrified golden eyes. And he screamed and cried and cursed the heavens.

Kuroo Tetsurou was never much of a crier... Until now. He let the tears and screams out. His light was gone. The ring that was in his pocket that night was of no use to him, he thought as it now lay somewhere in the rubbish in his dark, filthy room. He cried his heart and life away, face buried in another one of Tsukishima’s shirts as he begged that he be taken too. So he can be with his firefly again. But it didn’t work that way. Because life was unfair.

And he hated it.


End file.
